mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Takanori Gomi vs. Mac Danzig
The first round began. Danzig landed an inside kick. Four thirty. They're sizing each other up. Four fifteen. Gomi landed a leg kick. Four minutes. Danzig landed a body kick. Gomi landed a leg kick. Gomi landed a left. Three thirty-five. Gomi has been throwing combos. Three fifteen remaining. Three minutes. Danzig had the clinch landing several semi blocked knees in the middle of the cage to Gomi's face and arms. Gomi got a nice double to guard, two thirty. Two fifteen. Gomi pushed Danzig to the cage. He defended a guillotine, they stood with two minutes. Fast pace. Gomi landed a counter right hook. One thirty-five. Gomi landed a leg kick. One fifteen. Gomi landed a right hand. One minute. Gomi landed a leg kick. Thirty-five. Gomi landed a leg kick there and ate a left hook counter, they exchanged. Danzig got a single to guard landing several lefts. Fifteen. Several rights landing here. He defended a leglock there, a heelhook. The first round ended. 10-9 Gomi. The second round began. Danzig's loosened up. Four thirty. Gomi landed a left hand. Four fifteen. Danzig landed a little knee there. He ate a few body shots inside. Four minutes. Gomi is shaking his hands a lot, relaxing. Three thirty as Gomi landed a body shot. Gomi. landed a jab. Just remembered Florian commentating has fought and dominated Gomi. :D Three fifteen. Gomi kept those hands moving. He landed a stiff jab. Gomi replied, they exchanged. Gomi's cutting off the cage. Two thirty-five. Gomi landed a jab after stuffing a takedown nicely there. Danzig landed a left. Two fifteen with another to the body. Gomi landed a leg kick. Two minutes. Gomi landed a jab. Danzig landed a right. One thirty-five left. Danzig landed a two-one, left hook, he got a beautiful double to half-guard there. One fifteen. Danzig landed a left elbow to the body. One minute. Danzig landed a right elbow. Danzig pulled guard with a guillotine. He's on top with it with a reversal. Gomi stayed calm. Thirty-five. Danzig's cranking it. Fifteen remaining. Danzig went to the bottom again cranking it. The second round ended, 10-9 Danzig. Great fight. The third round began. The ref told them not to leave it to the judges, Gomi dropped Danzig with a right I believe. I missed what happened, Gomi's on top in guard either way. Four thirty. Four fifteen as Danzig had the butterflies in, Gomi passed to half-guard. Four minutes. Danzig is regaining guard. He did. Danzig seems a bit fatigued. Three thirty-five. Gomi thought of a guillotine on top, Danzig rolled for a heelhook. Perhaps a kneebar. Gomi thought about a footlock, Danzig switched to a footlock. Gomi landed back in half-guard, wow. Three minutes. Gomi landed several short rights. Danzig regained guard. Two thirty-five remaining. Danzig stood to the clinch. Gomi kneed the thigh. Two fifteen with another. To the body. Two minutes. Danzig stuffed a trip sprawling and had the back. Wow. Gomi stood to the clinch. One thirty-five. They broke. The ref told them not to let it go to the judges. One fifteen. Danzig landed a right. Gomi landed a jab. One minute. Both are tired. Danzig kneed the body. Danzig landed a big right hand. Gomi said bring it. Gomi stuffed a double nicely to the clinch. Thirty-five. Danzig landed some dirty boxing uppercuts. They broke. Fifteen as Gomi landed a left hook. A big right to the body. Danzig landed a right. The third round ended. 10-9 Danzig IMO. 29-28 Danzig. I know they score it a split decision for Gomi though.